


Christmas Tree Disaster

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is So Done with Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley would do anything for Aziraphale, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Tree Trimming, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have different opinions on what tree trimming means. Goes about as well as you think it would.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Christmas Tree Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of the Ineffable Husbands 2020 prompts: Tree Trimming! 
> 
> Another short one for y'all today. Enjoy <3

Crowley shows up shortly after the angel had called him, asking if he wanted to help with the tree trimming this year. Crowley grabbed his best shears and made the drive to the bookshop. 

“Angel!” His shout rang throughout the shop. “I’m here!”

“Oh, hello dear! I’m just in the storage room. There should be a box already near the tree if you want to start,” the angel shouts back. Crowley shrugs because he doesn’t need a box for the trimmings, he’ll just miracle it all away. 

The demon starts  _ physically _ trimming the large Christmas tree Aziraphale put up in the middle of the bookshop. He isn’t sure why Aziraphale wants the tree trimmed. It looks perfectly fine. Not the first strange thing he’s done for Aziraphale, but hey, anything for the angel. 

About ten minutes later, Crowley is wiping the sweat from his brow from all the trimming. Just as he takes a step back to look at his handiwork, Aziraphale comes down the stairs carrying a large box of Christmas ornaments and says, “Alright dear, are you ready to add more tree trimmings?” Then he moves the box from in front of his face in time to see Crowley badly hiding the shears behind his back while pushing around the actual trimmings from the tree with his foot.

“So, this isn’t what you meant?” Aziraphale pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. 

“Crowley, it's a  _ fake  _ tree. Why on Earth would you cut it?” The demon looks anywhere but at Aziraphale. 

“I thought it was bizarre, but you know I’d do anything for you so,” he finally looks at the angel. “Really, this is your fault.” Aziraphale crosses his arms and continues with his stern stare. Crowley grows restless. 

“I mean who bloody says ‘let’s go tree trimming’ when they actually mean they want to decorate,” he huffed. “I don’t know if you noticed, angel, but it’s not the 1600’s anymore.” Crowley snaps his fingers and the tree trimmings that littered the ground find themselves back where they belong and the tree is looking whole again. “Next time, just say you want to decorate. Okay, angel?” Crowley vanishes the shears somewhere and takes the box of ornaments from Aziraphale. 

“Come on then my dear. Let’s get started. After all, it’s quite a large tree.” Aziraphale starts unpacking the box and then looks up at the demon. “I really do appreciate your help.”

“And I love helping you,” Crowley replied with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I was really confused about what the big deal was with tree trimming. I had to look it up and the first thing that came up with the search 'tree trimming christmas' was several links about tree trimming parties and I have never been more confused in my life. I then learned when I continued to research that it's just an old way to say decorating a tree... so uh, please just say you want to decorate or you could end up with someone like me and Crowley and your nice tree will be ruined. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos. They mean the absolute world <3 I really appreciate it!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


End file.
